An Encounter Of The Past
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: The avengers go back in time to Tony's school because Tony accidentally exploded a machine during a debriefing. The new additions are there as well. Loki is also there. This is set after infinity war but no one is dead. They appear in a secluded area when the students are having lunch. Oh, and also, Pepper is about to give birth.


The explosion shook the whole room.  
"TONY!" Everyone screamed. Said man was cringing at the loud sound.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" He said. "I didn't know that was going to happen."  
"You were the one messing withexpensive, high tech machinery, though," Nick Fury said. Tony just shrugged. They looked around, expecting to see an exploded room, but instead saw that they were in some sort of school. Tony squinted a bit and paled.  
"Um, why are we in my old school?" Tony asked. "Loki, you know anything?"  
Loki glared at him.  
"Why am I expected to know everything?" Loki demanded.  
"Cause we teleported," Tony said.  
"He has a point," Peter said. Tony grinned at him.  
"See, Peter agrees with me!" Tony exclaimed. "Well, we better find a way back." He strode off without any further words. The rest of the team followed.  
"This place is pretty big," Quillsaid. "Wonder if there are any evil bald dads here."  
Petersnorted. They reached an area with a bunch of kids eating. Probably the cafeteria. Tony's eyebrows drew together in confusion.  
"Um, pretty sure they're supposed to be adults now," he said. "Wait, don't tellme we time traveled too." He groaned. Strange spoke up.  
"I think we did," he said.  
"Oh, I wasn't that popular at first," Tony said. "Hope we didn't travel to that period of time."  
Natasha and Gamora rolled their eyes. A scream suddenly erupted from Pepper. She looked horrified and sank to her knees.  
"Oh my god!" She screamed. The student fell silent and noticed the new comers.  
"Oh my god!" Tony said. "Are you giving birth right now?"  
"YES!" She yelled. The students looked horrified and froze.  
"What do I do? What do I do?" Tony yelled, desperate.  
"I DONT KNOW!" Pepper screamed and gave a cry of pain. "YOURE THE GENIUS HERE, DO SOMETHING!" Tony was freaking out. A Starkphone materialized in his hands at will.  
"Jarviscall the ambulance!" He yelled. Jarvis didn't answer. "Jarvis? Do your freaking job-"  
"JUST USE YOUR PHONE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Pepper yelled and cried out in pain.  
"But I'm not normal," Tony protested. "I have a miniaturized arc reactor in my chest and I don't even own any shirts-"  
"Tony!" Steve said, glaring. "Really bad timing!"  
Steve snatched the phone away from Tony despite of his protestsand dialed the number. He yelled into the phone and then hung up.  
"They're going to be here soon, we have to get out of here!" Steve said.  
"Well give me my phone back, Capsicle!" Tony yelled. The students realized that they were in the presence of Captain America and started freaking out. Pepper gave another cry of pain and the team snapped into action. Tony pickedPepper up and started  
walking to the nearest exit he could see.  
"Alright, screw this," Tony said and the Iron Man suit immediately materialized on him. He flew out of therecarrying Pepper and leaving the team behind. They sighed. The students rushed up to Steve and began bombarding him with questions.  
"OMG are you actually captain America?"  
"I thought you were supposed to be dead!"  
"MARRY ME!"  
A shield suddenly flew at them. It was Cap's shield, and he caught it. Steve grinned.  
"I wonder if its vibranium," he mused.  
"Well, you could smash it against the floor and see," Bucky suggested. The students saw his metal arm and gasped.  
"Woah, is that a metal arm?"  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Who was the person that flew out of here?" Steve decided to answer that question.  
"That was Tony Stark," Steve said.  
"He's a billionaire, playboy, genius, andphilanthropist," Peter said, smiling.  
"And the most narcissistic person to walk Midgard," Loki said, leaning against a wall. "I'm Loki of Asgard. We should go." Loki teleported out of there, leaving green mist behind. The rest ran out. The students listened in stunned silence. That was Tony  
Stark?


End file.
